


not as bright, either

by Katarin



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Dominique fight and then bone. (set post movie, completely un-edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not as bright, either

Amy was gone. Max wasn't upset about that, because Amy leaving meant she was going to be happy. Stupid Lucy Diamond's pussy was apparently so great is made up for Amy not being a D.E.B. anymore. Max seriously can't believe that that's what Amy wants, but she's her best friend. Max will back her play no matter what. Even if her play means going off to muff dive with the world's premiere super-villain.

"You're not happy?" Dominique asks. She's standing in Max's doorway, still in her formal wear, one hip cocked.

"Thrilled," Max says. She's cleaning one of her guns, letting the slide of the cloth and oil through the chamber calm her down. It's not working and Max fucking hates that her head won't settle the fuck down. This is therapeutic. It _always_ calms her shit down.

Her shit doesn't usually mean that she won't ever see her best friend again though and nothing seals the deal on Max not seeing Amy again more than Amy running away with Lucy fucking Diamond.

"You look it," Dominique says. She's smoking now, cigarette dangling from her fingers and delicate curls of smoke wafting from her mouth.

"I'm really happy for Amy," Max says and squeezes the bottle of gun oil so tightly it crumples a little.

Dominique laughs and stalks in through Max's door. "You know what always help me?" she asks and Max looks up at her, scowling.

"What?" she asks, knowing her voice sounds really, really antagonistic and not caring. Her best friend is gone. She deserves to be angry.

"Oral sex. How you say? Cunnilingus," Dominique says.

"And let me guess," Max says, eyes narrowing. "You're just the girl to give it to me?" It just figures Dominique pulls this shit on her, just hours after Amy had left her, probably forever.

"You misunderstand," Dominique says. She steps directly in front of Max on her bed, legs shoulder length apart, like she's equally ready to kiss her as draw her gun or simply fight Max hand-to-hand. Max feels like she could use that, to be honest. A few rounds with Dominique, with Dominique kicking and punching and cheating as much as possible to get a win would be just about perfect.

"And how am I misunderstanding you?" Max asks, looking up through narrowed eyes. She folds her arms in front of her, evaluating the way Dominique is standing in her stupid heels and formal dress.

"You think I eat you," Dominique says and points downward. "I suggest opposite."

"You think I'm going to go down on you?" Max asks and Dominique smiles.

"Oui," Dominique says, smiling.

"You've got another thing coming then," Max tells her.

"Perhaps," Dominique replies. "Perhaps not." She drops her cigarette onto Max's dresser, putting it out into the painted wooden top. It's on the tip of Max's tongue to shout at her, tell her not to ruin her shit like that. But Dominique comes up from putting out her cigarette swinging.

Her fist flies toward Max's face and Max dodges and counters. She's not one to just take a punch or simply block. The best defense is a good offense, after all and no one can be as offensive as Max. She punches Dominique in the mouth and when she tries to follow through with an uppercut, Dominique blocks and shoves her back down, onto the bed.

Rolling around on the bed with Dominique doesn't give her anywhere near the upperhand grappling with her upright would. Max has more upperbody strength, but like this, Dominique is able to use her legs to her advantage and Max is only barely able to shove her onto her back. She pushes her down, hands around her wrists and Dominique smiles up at her.

"Feel better?" Dominique asks, one eyebrow quirked.

"No," Max says, frowning. The adrenaline rush isn't leaving and she's on top of Dominique, tightening her fingers around Dominique's wrists to keep her still. "Quit squirming."

"Make me," Dominique says and Max doesn't know what to do so she lets go of one of her wrists and smacks her. It draws blood, pooling in the corner of her mouth and Dominique looks up at her, eyes flashing. Max doesn't mean to lean in and kiss her, she doesn't at all, but she does. Dominique's mouth tastes like copper and salt and she opens her mouth for Max as soon as Max leans in. She bites her tongue once Max is settling into it though and Max pulls back.

"Stop," Max says and Dominique just smiles. Max wants to shut her up and wipe that stupid smirk off her face. There are probably a few different ways to do it, but because they've been talking about it constantly, Max just keeps thinking about the fact that Dominique's legs are speed beneath her, on either side of her hips.

It's like Dominique can read her mind because she smirks more. "Go with that," she says and rocks her hips against Max's.

"I said to be quiet," Max tells her.

"You don't mean it," Dominique says.

"I could," Max says and then stops looking at her face. She can't stand looking at the way she smirks, lower lip cut on one side, swollen and bloody. It makes her want to his Dominique again. Instead, she crawls down Dominique's body, dragging her fingernails over her shoulders and then shoving her hands up her dress. She pushes it up around Dominique's waist and takes advantage of it to scrape her teeth over her hip. Max wants to leave marks all over Dominique's body, wants to make her hurt, just a little.

There's a stretch of white cotton briefs between Dominique's thighs, boy-cut and flattering and all Max wants is for them to be off. She tugs them until Dominique lifts her hips and then Max has them down and off and spreads Dominique's thighs. She's wet already, Max can smell her and she spreads her thighs as far as they'll go before leaning in.

There's a victory in the way Dominique sighs when Max's tongue presses against the slick-heat of her cunt. She's not bothering with her clit yet, using the flat of her tongue only. It's not… it isn't what Max is expecting, not really, but it isn't bad. The way Dominique sighs makes Max feel triumphant, like she's won something important. She can't help but wonder if this is what Amy does with Lucy fucking Diamond, if Lucy gives such good head, Amy couldn't walk away.

Dominique's hands come to tangle in Max's weave though, trying to pull and there is no fucking way Max is putting up with that shit so she reaches up and grains her wrists. She presses down on the joints to get Dominique to let go and then grabs them tight. Max pulls them up and away, shoving them down against the bed and doesn't stop licking Dominique the entire time. Dominique lets out a little moan, needy and frustrated. She tries to arch her hips,change the angle so Dominique has to pay some attention to her clit but Max is in charge here, not Dominique.

"Keep. Still," she says once she pulls back. She turns her head and bites down hard on Dominique's thigh to get her point across. "I mean it. I'll stop."

Dominique goes still, thighs still spread and Max smiles at how good that looks before going back in. This time she does run her tongue over Dominique's clit, teasing it really, before going back to eating her out. It's easier, now that Dominique is keeping still, moaning encouragement but holding herself back from doing more.

She deserves a reward for that, so Max moves up, pointing her tongue and working it hard against Dominique's clit, just where Dominique tried to get all the attention before. It works like a charm, Dominique moaning and her thighs shaking with the effort to keep still, so Max does it again. She keeps it up, steady pressure against her clit and constant pressure against her wrists to keep them down and it isn't long before Dominique is swearing in French.

Max isn't prepared for it when Dominique comes, doesn't think it will happen this soon, but her hips are stuttering and arching, almost of their own volition. Dominique says something in French, some random words and something that sounds like Max's name and then she goes still. Max doesn't stop. Her face hurts, a little and her tongue feels sort but she doesn't stop.

She keeps licking the flat of her tongue over Dominique's clit until Dominique cries out, sounding oversensitized and asking for her to stop. Max pulls off like that, with a satisfied smirk of her own and Dominique still shaking below her. She bites her inner thigh again and then sits up, going to her knees. Max still hasn't let go of her.

"You know," she says, still smiling. "I think you were right. I _do_ feel better."

Dominique swallows and looks up at Max. Her hair is a tangled mess against Max's sheets and the smirk is gone. "You want to return the favor?" she asks, squeezing Dominique's wrists, "Or did you want to get the fuck out of my room?"

Dark eyes look up at her and then Dominique smiles and drops her head back on the bed. "I like it here," she says and Max just grins back, letting go just long enough to skin out of her underwear.


End file.
